staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 sierpnia 1992
TVP 1 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Teleferie z Luzem 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Alf" - serial prod. USA 17.45 Antena - magazyn informacyjny o programach TV 18.05 Bajki i legendy Luwru: "Mędrzec Adapa" - film dok. prod. francuskiej 18.30 "Podróże na kresy": "Kołomyja I" - reportaż 19.00 Wieczorynka: "A gdzie ja się biedniutki podzieję" (1) 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Teatr Telewizji - Spektakl na bis Aleksander Dumas: "Kean" 23.10 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.20 Jutro w programie 23.35 Kino europejskie: "Lecą żurawie" - film fab. prod. radzieckiej (1957) 0.55 Wykłady Stanisława Brejdyganta; Przewodnik po Polsce wg Michała Ogórka (1) TVP 2 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Kłopoty z rodzajem gramatycznym 17.00 "Ulica Sezamkowa" - program dla dzieci 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Spotkanie z magią (6) - angielski program rozrywkowy 19.00 "Pokolenia" serial prod. USA 19.20 Aktualności - Fotel Dwójki 19.30 VII Międzynarodowe Triennale Tkaniny - Łódź '92 20.00 Piknik Country- Mrągowo '92 (2) 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają 22.00 "Operacja "Tygrys", czyli bohaterowie II" (odc. 1) - serial prod. angielskiej 23.00 "Franciszek z Asyżu" - film dok. prod. francuskiej 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rys. 9.55 Playbout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturniej 11.00 Let‘s Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komediowy 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Baby Talk — serial obycz. 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 Inside the 3rd Reich — miniserial 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Anything for Money 24.00 Hill Street Blues — serial krym. 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobik 8.30 Międzynarodowy mityng lekkoatletyczny w Linzu, Austria 10.00 Longitude — magazyn sportów wodnych 10.30 Magazyn sportów motorowych 11.30 Eurobik 12.00 Międzynarodowy mityng lekkoatletyczny w Sheffeld 13.30 Wyścigi ciężarówek-monstrów 14.00 Go — magazyn sportów motorowych 15.00 Eurobik 15.30 Bilard klasyczny, Mistrzostwa Humo 17.30 Gillette World Sports Special — magazyn sportowy 18.00 Lekkoatletyczny mityng w Kolonii, Grand Prix IAAF 20.00 Revs — brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 20.30 Wyścigi Indy, Ohio 21.30 Football amerykański, San Francisco — Waszyngton 22.30 Golf PGA, Mistrzostwa 1992 0.30 Kolarstwo, Sachsen Tour 1.00 Polo 1992, Berkshire MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Simone's Beach Party 16.00 MTV‘s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — inf. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — infor. filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV‘s Hit List UK — ang. lista przebojów 20.00 The Cure Unplugged — koncert zespołu 20.30 Pearl Jam Unplugged — koncert zespołu 21.00 MTV Prime — nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 22.00 MTV‘s Greatest Hits 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report 23.15 MTV at the Movies 23.30 MTV News at Night 24.00 MTV's Rock Block — od hand rocka po muzykę soft 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 RTL aktuell — wydanie poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.05 Tic Tac Toe — telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial USA 14.55 Szef — serial USA 15.50 CHiPs — serial USA 16.45 Riskant! — telegra 17.15 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Glück am Drücker — teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 Morderstwo tojej hobby — serial USA 21.10 Columbo: Negatywne reakcje — serial USA 22.00 Na śmierć i życie — naoczni świadkowie 23.05 Za dziesięć jedenasta — magazyn kulturalny, w progr. rocznica puczu w Moskwie 23.30 „M” — magazyn dla mężczyzn 23.50 Wiadomości i pogoda 24.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial USA 0.30 Baretta — serial USA, 1975-78 1.30 Szef 2.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby 3.30 Explosiv 4.00 CHiPs 4.50 Dobre czasy, złe czasy 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn — austral. serial famil. 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Kino News 9.20 Raumechft Enterprise 10.10 Der Wescerdoktor 12.00 Glücksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Nachbarn — austral. serial famil., po filmie: Wiadomości 15.05 Hotel — serial famil. USA 16.00 MacGyver — serialsensacyjny USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh auf Ganze! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glücksrad — gra 20.00 Kto będzie nową Scarlet? — przegląd kandydatek, po progr. prognoza pogody 20.15 Halo Henio! — progr. rozrywkowy 21.15 Hergst Maetosco Austria — austr. film fab., 1958 23.00 Wiadomości i sport 23.05 News and Stories — mag. 23.50 MacGyver 0.40 Stunde der Filmemacher